Cuestión de gustos
by Jane Eyre Parker
Summary: Es un RS. Slash. Remus intenta concentrarse en su libro, pero Sirius tiene otros planes... Historia para los amantes de Remsie y Paddy


Wolas!! :P Es el primer Fic que subo... así que no me maten XD. Bueno, se lo dedico a dos buenas amigas: Horo (Lara Himura) y María (Alima21) que han conseguido hacer que se me quiten los miedos y lanzarme a colgar FF's XD. Este va para ellas, que las aprecio mucho. ¡Para vosotras wpas!  
  
Disclaimer: ¿Saben qué? He estado reflexionando y tal y como usa los personajes Rowling (Sirius ... TT) creo que nosotras/os más que nadie nos los merecemos así que, que se fastidie y nos los quedamos XDDDDD.  
  
Ahí va, espero que les gusten... ¡dejen R&R!  
  
Cuestión de gustos  
  
Sirius no pudo contener la risa.  
  
Y es que la imagen era cómica.  
  
Remsie, en zapatillas de estar por casa, con una bata horrible, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, sus gafas (vista cansada: solo para leer), su copa de brandi encima de la mesa y su habitual libro.  
  
"Todo un Lord Inglés" pensó Sirius.  
  
De fondo sonaba Las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi (Sirius había aprendido mucho de música clásica con Rem) y la verdad es que le daba un aire soñador a Remus.  
  
- ¿De qué te ríes tú ahora? – dijo Remus, despegando por un momento la vista de su tan amado libro –  
  
- De ti, mi vida – dijo Sirius entre risas -  
  
- ¿De mi? – dijo el, arqueando una ceja - ¿Qué tengo de gracioso? -  
  
- Nada, cariño, nada – dijo Sirius sonriente -  
  
Desde que habían sido críos en el colegio, Sirius padecía una horrible enfermedad: siempre que veía a Remus con un libro en la mano sentía la necesidad imperiosa de molestarle.  
  
"Siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será" pensó Sirius, alzando la cabeza y soltando un suspiro.  
  
Que apacible era esa música... Que poco le gustaba la música atronadora a Remsie... (la cara de Sirius cambia de embobada a maléfica)  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there Become so tired So much more aware I've become in this All I want to do Is be more like me And be less like you  
  
Remus pegó un bote que se le cayó el libro sobre la mesa y con la mesa y el libro cayó también la copa de brandi. Al mirar hacía la cadena de música, vió tirado de rodillas en la moqueta, a Sirius meneando la cabeza hacía adelante y hacía atrás, alborotando su pelo mientras tocaba una guitarra eléctrica invisible.  
  
- ¡¿Estás majara o qué?! – gritó Remus, intentando elevar su voz por encima de la música de Linkin Park, un grupo muggle que le encantaba a Sirius, o de los gatos cabreados, como el los llamaba (N/A: pobre Remsie, 0 patatero en cultura musical...¬¬UUUUUUUU ¡Aupa Linkin!)  
  
Pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, pues la música llenaba de una manera espectacular la habitación, apagando la voz de Rem.  
  
Remus se levantó del sillon y se fue directo a apagar esa música infernal (N/A: ¬¬UUUU). A todo esto, Sirius seguía dando su particular concierto con guitarra invisible incluida.  
  
La música cesó.  
  
Sirius extrañado, miró hacia arriba, para encontrarse con la cara de un enfadado Moony con los brazos en jarra, mirandolo con reproche.  
  
- Que sea la ULTIMA vez que me pegas ¡semejante susto! – ante las últimas palabras, Sirius retrocedió, asustado por la expresión de su Remsie - ¿Quedó claro? -  
  
- Cristalino – dijo Sirius, asintiendo enérgicamente -  
  
Remus volvió a poner su placentera música, esta vez El lago de los cisnes, una de sus piezas favoritas. Se sentó en su cómodo sillon, y recogió su libro, al que tubo que pasarle un pañuelo por la tapa para eliminar el brandi de el.  
  
- Estúpido Black... - murmuró para si mismo -  
  
Cuando se disponía a reanudar su lectura...  
  
I'd do anything Just to hold you in my arms...  
  
- !!!!!!!!!!Black¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ -  
  
De nuevo Sirius, caratula de CD muggle en mano, volvía a hacer de las suyas con el dichoso equipito.  
  
- ¡Basta ya! – gritó Remus desde su sillon, desesperado porqué parase esa música, si se le podía llamar música a eso... (N/A: ¬¬UUUUUUU)-  
  
De pronto, la música cesó, y fue reemplazada por El waltz de sleeping beauty (N/A: María, esto es en tu honor ;) ), de Tchaikovsky. Remus conocía bien esa fragmento, le encantaba. Le traía muy buenos recuerdos... Por la Royal Philharmonic Orchestra y conducida por Don Jackson.  
  
- ¿Si...Sirius? – llamó Remus, extrañado. No era propio de Sirius escuchar música clásica por propia voluntad, y mucho menos ponerla -  
  
- Hola princesa – susurró alguien en su oido - ¿Me concede este baile? -  
  
Sirius tendió su mano a Remus, que la acepto sonriente y en medio del no muy amplio salón, bailaron, recordando viejos tiempos entre besos y caricias dulces.  
  
"Esta noche promete..." fue lo último que pensó Sirius antes de besar apasionadamente a SU Moony.  
  
FIN  
  
Lo admito, soy una cobarde y no me atreví con el lemmon... ¡ejem! ¬¬UU  
  
Pero creo que así también queda mono, ¿no? Un poco flojo, pero es más sutil. XDDD  
  
Espero de verdad que les haya gustado. ;)  
  
¡Chao! 


End file.
